So Dawn Goes Down To Day
by Gabi.G
Summary: A new agent joins the team when the BAU gets a new, different Case. Please comment, constructive Criticism is really appreciated. I don't own criminal minds, nor do i own "So Dawn Goes Down To Day" By Robert Frost.
1. Chapter 1

_**So Dawn Goes Down To Day.**_

_**The innocent are so few that two of them seldom meet - when they do, their victims lie strewn around.**_

_**-Elizabeth Bowen**_

_Based on the popular TV Show "Criminal Minds." I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, I do however own Eva. _

All you could see was the newly dawning sun on the horizon out that window. Dana looked out that tiny window not understanding why she was there. No chains, no shackles, nothing, just her in a room that contained a bed. Suddenly the door opened, and a tall blonde man walked in.

" What do you want from me?" Dana cried "I don't even know you!"

" As if you don't know" he said in a huff " all innocent you act yet you are a liar! You need me to come and teach you what you did? Please I'm better than you on so many levels that you are lucky to be here! So I can show you the truth!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about? Lucky? I'm in a dungeon cell! Why do you want me HERE?" Dana yelled.

" Shut Up! Look" he pulled out a laptop from a bag he had across him shoulder " This! This is what you are". A video come on where her and her husband sitting on separate couches arguing at her marriage counsellor's office.

" How did you get that!" Dana exclaimed " that's private! Confidential! You have no right to have that!"

" How I got it doesn't matter!" he yelled " you are a liar! You don't even want to try and fix this! We need you! What are you doing you can't just leave us" suddenly his eye turned to the window.

" So dawn goes down to day….nothing gold can stay" he said in a monotone voice.

" What? What are you talking about? We need you? I don't even know you!" Dana exclaimed throwing herself against him. " Help let me out! " she yelled. Grabbing her by the shoulders hard, he pushed her onto the bed. Something changed as she looked up at him. His eyes, they where cold, stone cold eyes which had so much anger in them it scared her.

" Time's up. It's dawn" he said pulling out a gun, and squeezing the trigger.

* * *

" So that new agent….Eva she's your sister?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked special agent Derek Morgan.

"Yup…well no she's not my sister. I sort of took her in here in Chicago, but she came to Virginia with me, she's super smart though might even be smarter than you Reid" Morgan laughed.

"Derek the only person smart than Reid is Einstein!" Special Agent Emily Prentiss laughed.

" well she has a really high IQ that's all I know!" Derek said.

" Do you know exactly what her IQ is?" Reid asked, wondering if this Eva was in fact as smart or smarter then him.

"Ask her yourself" Derek said motioning to the door.

A small tanned girl walked in, carrying a file box and a small carry on suit case. She had shoulder length jet black hair, brown eyes behind navy square glasses, and a nervous sceptic smile on her face.

" Eva, my baby doll!" Derek said walking over to the girl and hugging her.

" Hey no joke Hun, it is harder then it seems to get here" Eva laughed and put the boxes on the only empty desk, right in front of Reid's. _Wow_, Reid thought, _She's_ pretty, _I wonder what her IQ is ? She's Hispanic, probably Mexican, her intonation, Hummm…_

"Reid, take a picture it'll last longer" Special agent Penelope Garcia whispered under her breath.

"Oops, sorry" Blinking he looked away.

" Wait sorry" Emily said "I know it might sound rude but… How old are you again?"

" I'm 24.….. I skipped a couple of grades" She said blushing.

" Told you she was smart!" Derek exclaimed " Eva, this is Emily Prentiss.."

"Hi" Emily said shaking Eva's hand.

" My other baby doll Penelope Garcia, and The super nerd himself…..Doctor Reid" Derek said smacking his hand across Spencer's shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry umm Hi" Reid said rubbing his shoulder

" BAU team in the conference please" Aaron Hotchner said walking passed the group of agents.

" That's us!" Derek said putting his arm around Eva's shoulder and walking up the stairs.

Spencer hung back a little still wondering if this could be the one girl smarter then him.

" Aren't you coming?" Eva asked spinning around and out of Derek's arm to face him.

" Ugh yeah" Spencer picked up his bag, he turned around expecting nobody to be waiting for him but when he did….Eva was there.


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay team I think you all have met Eva" Aaron said gesturing to Eva, as she and Reid entered the room. "Now it's time to get down to work" a serious look coming across his face. Eva and Reid sat side by side in the only two empty chairs.

"For the past five weeks Hidalgo police in Texas have encountered a number of murders" Jennifer Jareau, the teams liaison, said " there is no apparent connection with any of the victims just the fact that they are all shot in the head, execution style". JJ passed around pictures. When the picture came to Eva she cleared her throat and flipped it up sit down.

" Their latest victim is 30 year old Dana Cade, she was found in the woods just outside the country club that her and husband went to." Again Reid notice Eva barely looked at the picture up on the screen.

" So where do we start?" Eva asked glancing at the picture then around the room.

"Well first we have to do victimology. Figuring out why this certain person, at this certain time, in this certain place" Reid said looking Eva in the eyes as he spoke.

" Good Reid, you and Eva will work on that" Hotch said " meanwhile, Morgan and I will visit the crime scene, Garcia and Emily will nail down the geographical profile, and Gideon and JJ will talk to the family of this, Dana Cade, understood?" Hotch asked. Everyone nodded.

"Where is Gideon anyways, he hasn't met Eva" Emily said.

"Actually he has, he was my tutor" Eva said quietly.

_Her tutor?_ Reid thought_ maybe that's why she got in the bureau so quickly, Gideon must have recommended her._

"Right, he'll meet use there he's got something's tying him up, okay " Hotch said "car leaves in five minutes!"

On the jet, everyone went over the case one more time.

"So how many victims have been found?" Reid asked JJ.

"Five, They found Mandy Shepherd on June 8th, then Samantha Daniels on July 8th, but then they seem to speed up, they found Wendy Johnson on July 16th, Amy Peterson on the 24th, and Dana Cade on August 8th" JJ said looking up from the case file.

" Okay so we got four dead women in less then three months, how do we know these victims are connected?" Derek asked looking at the pictures.

" Well" JJ said " Seeing as the where all shot in the head and that this" she said putting a picture on the table " Was left at all the dump sites".

In the picture there was a crumpled piece of bloody paper, with writing on it.

"Natures first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold

Her early leafs a flower

But only for an hour

Then leaf subsides to leaf

So Eden sank to grief

So dawn goes down to day

Nothing gold can stay."

"Hummm…" Eva said picking up the picture.

"What?" Reid asked.

" No I think I know what this is, if I'm not mistaken this poem is called 'Nothing gold can stay' by Robert Frost, I learned it in ninth grade… What?" she said noticing that more then one agent was staring at her. "I have a good memory, it was my favourite poem, my favourite teacher too!" she said blushing.

"told you she was smart" Derek said. Reid hit the call button on the speaker phone and hit 1, Garcia.

"Talk to me baby" Garcia said as she answered the phone.

"Garcia I need you to look something up for us. Could you type this into a search engine for me please 'Nothing gold can stay' by Robert Frost."

" No problem Honey…Okay one second…okay it says it was written in 1923 by Mr. Robert Frost, and it was used in the novel The Outsiders" Garcia said.

"That's where I have heard it! It was my favourite novel we did that year!" Eva said examining the poem.

"So this unsub has either read the book, or read the poem, that helps" Derek said sarcastically.

"maybe if we figure out what the poem means then we might figure out what these women have in common" Reid said looking at the poem in Eva's hands.

"Well when we did it in ninth grade it was about how nothing can stay innocent, like how when we are kids everything is seen through innocent eyes. But when we grow up and get used to things that's when 'dawn goes down to day', or things just lose how special they are" Eva said " or at least that's what we learned" she said blushing again.

"She's right" Garcia said " it says exactly what Eva said on the web page."

" Okay so these people aren't innocent?" Emily asked

"The question is what these women aren't innocent of" Reid said.

"wait guys" Eva said holding up her hand " that's what _I _learned! Maybe this guy takes it differently, or I don't know, just please lets not speculate."

"You sound like Gideon!" Derek laughed.

" Ha, thanks, thanks Derek" Eva said.

"Eva's right, we don't want to jump to a conclusion when we have no evidence to back it up' Hotch said, then he turned to Eva "You have a very good memory, and you do sound like Gideon". Everyone laughs and Eva blushes again.

When the team arrives at the Hidalgo airport two black SUV's were waiting for them outside. Eva and Reid got to the Hidalgo police station to set up and get settled, and start working.

" You guys must the BAU agents…..How old are you guys? You look to young to be agents….oops sorry I'm detective Miller" A short dark haired man said shaking each of their hands.

"Yeah I'm 24, I'm SSA Reyes " Eva said as she shook his hand.

" And I'm 25, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid" Reid said shaking his hand also.

"Wow, so young" Detective Miller said "Well let me show you to where you can set up."

Leading them down the hall he pushed open the door of a small conference room.

"Thanks, we'll get started" Eva said setting the lap top and binder down on one of the small desk. "Yeah, just holler if you need anything" Detective Miller said.

"Thanks again" Reid said closing the door after the detective.

"So…" Eva said running her hand across the wood of the desk " Where do we start?"

"So, lets begins by looking into these victims lives as far back as we can go" Reid said pulling out his copy of the case file.

"Okay let's start" Eva said, pulling a chair over to where Reid was sitting.

" Thanks, by the way" Eva said looking Reid in the eyes.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For not being all bummed that you has to work with the newbie" Eva said with a smile.

"Don't worry I've been the newbie lots of times, I know how it feel" He said smiling back at her. Their eyes locked just for a second, before Eva cleared her throat and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch and Morgan arrived at the dumpsite, ready to see whatever was put in front of them. After years of being in the BAU these two agents had seen gruesome things, but they had eventually gotten used to it. The dumpsite though, was clean, except for the human body laying there among the leaves, with a single gun shot wound in the forehead, right between the eyes.

"The dumpsite isn't even two miles from the main road, and she isn't even covered by leaves" Derek observed.

" Which mean that the unsub didn't bother to conceal her, he wanted us to find her.. And quick" Hotch said kneeling next to the body examining her left hand.

"that's odd" Hotch said "She has no wedding ring on, yet there is a wedding right tan" he said holding up her hand.

" Well she was getting divorced, maybe she took it off" Derek said.

"Or maybe he took it," Hotch said placing her hand back on the ground.

"How long has she been dead?" Derek asked the officer who had come down with them.

"The coroner said no more then 12 hours" the officer said.

" So she's been dead since" Derek looks at his watch " six thirty in the morning, Dawn."

" The wound is clean" Hotch said " only a little spot of blood by the entrance wound".

"So he clean her up?" Derek asked.

"Looks like it" Hotch said standing up "why would he take the time to clean her up? Especially so close to the main road where he could be seen?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe he didn't do it here" Derek said " Maybe he did it at home."

"We'll we're going to find out, sooner hopefully then later." Derek said turning to look at Hotch who gave a swift nod and they both turned to walk away.

* * *

JJ always hate this part. Most of the time it was her or Reid that went to talk to the family of the victim. Having to look those people in the eyes and asking them question bout the most painful moment of their lives just made JJ feel bad for prodding the wound. This time it was her and Gideon driving to the home of Mr. Cade. The whole trip JJ was wondering where Gideon had been. JJ and Gideon waited patiently as Mr. Cade came to the door. When he opened the door, JJ could tell, he had been crying. _Who wouldn't _JJ thought.

" Hello Mr. Cade" JJ said, hoping the empathy showed in her voice " we where wondering if you would be able to talk to us today? Answer just a few routine question?"

Mr. Cade started blankly from Gideon to JJ when he finally said "Okay sure." Mr. Cade opened the door wider, letting then in and shut it quickly when they had gotten in. Taking a seat in the living room, Gideon started asking the questions.

" Mr. Cade where was your wife going the morning she was abducted?" Gideon asked coolly, leading forward, so Mr. Cade wouldn't feel intimidated.

" I believe she was headed to, a hair appointment, or something like that" He said looking at Gideon.

" When did you find out or, rather, did you realize she was missing?" Gideon asked him.

" Well I guess it was when she didn't show up to the meeting the following day; she never misses the meetings. I began to wonder and when I came to the house" he paused to wipe away a tear that had escaped, " and saw that the car wasn't in the drive way, and that the back door was open, I got worried."

"Was anything missing when you entered the house?" Gideon asked.

" No, nothing stole, atleast i don't think so, I haven't been living here for some time. I only would come in to the dog for a walk. I did notice however that the bedroom closet was all messed up, clothes everywhere, that isn't" He paused again " wasn't like Dana."

" Mr. Cade" JJ said taking over for Gideon " May I ask why you and your wife where getting a divorce?"

" We couldn't.. even be in the same.. room.. Anymore" At this point Mr. Cade was crying, not bothering to hide it from them " She couldn't stand me always being at work, never being able to spend much time with her, once she told me ' One day I won't be here and that's when you'll realize how much you needed me'" Mr. Cade inhaled deeply " You have no idea how right she was."

JJ's heart always broke when people cried for their lose loved ones; when evil monsters ripped them away.

" Mr. Cade we have one more question" JJ said pushing the lump in her throat down " Was your wife, even contacted by anyone, like a stranger?

"Not that I know of" Mr. Cade said "We weren't in much contact after we began to have problems; her friends might know..." Mr. Cade said.

"Mr. Cade would you be able to provide us with a list of her closest friends?" JJ asked pulling out a notepad from her bag and a pen.

As he wrote Gideon studied the home. Warm sand colour walls, light brown furniture. Pictures of scenery, tall flowers, trees in full blows of bright pink flowers. But not one photography of herself and her husband, which indicated she would have moved on faster then he would have.

" Thank you very much Mr. Cade for talking with us" JJ was saying when Gideon tuned back in " We may have more questions for you, would it be alright if we may come back?"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, so there is no problem" Mr. Cade said walking them to the door, and pulling it open.

"Very well, thanks again" JJ said shaking his hand, and stepping out of the cool home into the blazing Texas heat.

She and Gideon headed to the black SUV and drove back to the small police station in Hidalgo.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read this fanfiction, it gives my self esteem a boost every time i see someone else has read this! :) **

**Please comment and tell me what you think. Tell me if i should add anything or if i should do anything different. Your comments are appreciated, and if you would like me to continue writing please let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

While Morgan and Hotch were at the dumpsite, and JJ and Gideon interviewed the latest victims husband, Eva and Reid tried to figure out any patterns or clues within the clues.

" There's something here, and I just can't find it!" Eva exclaimed frustrated.

" What do you mean?" Reid asked.

" The numbers, the days these women where dumped on, something, there is a pattern I just don't know what!"

" Ok" Reid said "lets write this out." He pulled a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote out the five numbers.

_8,8,16,24,8_

" Eight, eight, sixteen, twenty-four, eight" Eva said over and over again.

"Wait, eight times two is sixteen" Reid said tapping the number with his finger.

"Oh and eight times three is twenty-four" Eva exclaimed " The numbers are all multiples of eight!" She exclaimed, happy they had figured it out.

"But what does the number eight have to do with this UnSub?" Reid asked noticing the small dimples that formed when Eva smiled.

"Eight, Eight , eight" Eva said.

"The poem!" Eva said suddenly making Reid jump.

" Sorry!" She said blushing.

"Ha, don't worry I'm a jumpy person, what do you mean the poem?" Reid said pushing a long strand of hair behind him ear.

" Look at the poem" Eva said pulling the picture out of the case file " count the lines."

Reid picked up the picture of the poem and counted.

"Eight, maybe it is an extreme case of obsessive compulsive disorder, when the number eight comes up, he needs to kill" He said after looking at the poem for some seconds.

" Yeah, so if he's killing every eight days" Eva looked at the calendar on the wall "His next victim is due in 2 days."

Both agents looked at each other, obvious fear etched on their faces.

* * *

" _**Mommy please don't!" He screamed, clinging to his mothers skirt as she threw clothes into a small, brown suit case.**_

" _**Stop it!" She said grabbing his little face hard between two finger " Stop acting like a child! I need to do this, need to do this, need to do this" His mother said, pacing back and forth from the suitcase to the dresser.**_

" _**But mum I AM a child" He said " I'm seven, and I need you! Please don't go!" **_

" _**No you don't need me! Your father does not need me!" She said zipping the suitcase.**_

_**She stopped and looked at the little boy sitting in the middle of the floor, tears rolling down his little cheeks.**_

" _**Stop that, you look like a wet puppy, good bye" She turned to leave the room when the little boy got up and ran to his mother.**_

" _**Mommy Please!" He sobbed " Take me with you! Don't leave me!" Again the little boy clung to her skirt.**_

" _**Stop!" She screamed. She slapped him… hard " I don't want you! Not you not your dad, I don't want either of you!" **_

_**He stopped, turned, and stared at that woman. It was like something inside him changes, anger and hatred boiled in his chest.**_

" _**I HATE YOU!" He screamed " LEAVE! GO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" **_

_**His mother looked at him…shocked.**_

"_**Honey, please don't hate me! I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry , I just wasn't-" She said kneeling in front of the little, angry boy.**_

" _**No!" He said, turning his face away from her " GET OUT NOW!"**_

_**She stood, turned and walked out the door.**_

**Bolting out of bed, in a cold sweat, He reached over and turned on the light. 2 days, he needed to find a new liar in 2 days. He'd go shopping again tomorrow.**

* * *

When the BAU team came back, all the 3 groups had new and different facts to share. Reid and Eva presented their eight theory, JJ and Gideon shared some of the facts that they leaved from Mr. Cade, and Emily shared what she and Garcia had come up for as a geographical profile.

"One thing Garcia found that might connect all five women, all three where about to get divorced, and all three where going to the same marriage counsellor" Emily said placing a list of the women, their husbands, and the name of the counsellor that was seeing them.

" Do we have the address of this clinic?" Hotch asked Emily.

" Yes Sir, right here" Emily said handing Hotch a piece of paper.

"I think we are ready to provide the Hidalgo police with the profile, everyone's clear on it?" Gideon asked.

"Wait" Hotch said "we need to talk to this… Dr. Alvin Kim, we should split up Gideon and Reid go talk to the doctor, Emily and JJ will interview employees, while Derek, Eva and I present the profile. " Hotch said looking at the team pausing a little longer on Eva.

'Okay let's do this." Gideon said while the team divided into groups and went to what they where assigned to do.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please tell me what you think. R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and Eva rounded up all the officers in the precinct , while Hotch stood waiting to give the profile. When all the officers were in the room, Hotch looked at Derek for him to start.

"So" Derek said " We are looking for a white male, between the age of thirty and fifty. He isn't very athletic, we can tell from the distance the bodies where dumped."

"Close to main roads and not far off the trail" Eva said looking at Derek for approval, Derek nodded and smiled.

"He doesn't try to hid the body, he wants them to be found" Hotch said.

"He cleans up the body before dumping it, a common sign of remorse" Derek said, holding up the picture of the entry wound.

"We believe this Unsub has an obsession with the number eight" Eva said holding up the poem " The poem contains eight lines; all the women have been found on days with the common denominator…eight; so whenever the number eight comes up, he needs to kill".

" This man was either recently divorced or has divorce in his family" Hotch said.

An officer standing in the back raised a finger " What does that have to do with the murders?"

"He's targeting women who are getting divorced, which also makes us believe that his wife or mother was the cause of his hatred" Derek said, the officer in the back nodded and wrote in his notebook.

" He has a job either within this clinic or he has some sort of connection to it, a computer tech, or a cleaner, something that gives him access to all offices, filing cabinets everything" Hotch said stressing the word everything.

After giving the profile, Hotch, Eva, and Derek went back to the small conference room to sit and rest for a while, until the others got back.

_Finally, _Eva thought, _some rest._ With that she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. _Just of a minute._

As the Emily and JJ, Reid and Gideon arrived at the clinic, more then one person was starring at them. Emily guessed it was because in the small town of Hidalgo, Texas the most tourists that came where… few… and came to see the ten foot tall, two thousand pound statue of a killer bee. The Kinderdale Multi-Help Clinic did more then just marriages. It did teen counselling, it was Hidalgo's Crisis Pregnancy Centre, and it's AA meeting place. The four agents split up into the two groups, heading in different directions. JJ and Emily went to take to the unit manager, a younger woman with short red hair and thick square glasses. JJ and Emily presented her with the profile of the person they where looking for, but she couldn't think of any employee that would fit the description.

"Please Ms. Evans, we need you to think very hard" JJ said a little frustrated with this woman who seemed not to understand just how grave the situation was.

"I told you" Ms. Evans said removing her glasses and rubbing the sided of her nose " Non of my employees fit this description."

" Ms. Evans it doesn't even have to be an employee, it could be a cleaner, a computer technician, anyone who has come throw those doors to work" Emily said pointing out the window to the door.

" Do you have any idea how many people have come threw those doors?" Ms. Evans exclaimed " What does this have to do with the investigation anyways?"

" What does it have to do with it?" JJ said losing her temper " It has to do with the fact that five women have been killed, that came to this office for marital help, ALL" JJ exclaimed " Have seen the same doctor, and all have been murdered the same way" Emily was staring at her with wide eyes, JJ rarely lost her temper.

" Does this seem important to you know" JJ asked collecting herself, and staring at this young women.

" Umm, l-let m-me get you a list of all our techs and cleaners" Ms. Evans stammered , running her fingers over some files, looking for the list.

" Thank you" JJ said.

It had been two days in the job, with two hours of sleep, and Dr. Reid was very tired.

Dr. Alvin Kim was a short man with round glasses, and a pencil thin goatee that looked more like a pen mark tan an actual goatee. He and Gideon had been talking to Dr. Kim about all his cases that had been brought up, and about anyone he remembered being particularly anger or upset by the divorcees.

" Anything else you remember about these cases?" Reid asked stifling a yawn.

" We'll I do remember that the DVD's went missing" Dr. Kim said stroking his small, almost non-existing goatee.

" What DVD's?" Gideon asked.

" Every time a couple comes in for a session I put a video camera up, with their consent of course, and video tape the sessions, so I can review them after and know what to do in the next session."

" So the DVD's of these particular sessions have been stolen?" Reid asked.

" Yes, I figured that I miss placed then but know that I think of them I have not found them" Dr. Kim said.

" Dr. Kim" Gideon said " Is there anyone who has complete access to your files, like a secretary or a cleaner, who might have stolen those DVD'S?"

" Well I do have only one cleaner who I allow full access to" Dr. Kim said " confidentiality, you know, his name is Brian Rice."

" Thank you so much, Dr. Kim that was very helpful" Gideon said standing up and shaking Dr. Kim's hand.

" Of course agent Gideon, and you Dr. Reid , anything you many need, I'm always here." Dr. Kim said with a smile as he opened the door of his office to let them out.

When Reid and Gideon where well down the hall, Gideon said " Get Garcia on the phone, tell her to look up this Brian Rice, and to check back in his life since he was born."

Reid did as he was told, and then the two agents went to find the other two.

" Here we go" Ms. Evans said pulling out a piece of paper with names, addresses, and phone numbers.

" Is there anyone that is assigned Dr. Kim's office?" JJ asked, feeling bad about lashing out at this young woman.

" Let me see here, yes a man named Brian Rice, he's a cleaner, Dr. Kim gave him, and only him, complete access to all his files and things."

After thanking Ms. Evans for her help, and excusing themselves from her office, they met up with Reid and Gideon.

" We have a name." Reid said, with Gideon nodding his head.

" So do we" JJ said " Brian Rice."

Gideon and Reid nodded and they all went back to their black SUV and drove to the Hidalgo Police station.

" We need to get this Unsub to contact us" Derek was saying to Eva and Hotch, when Reid, JJ ,Gideon, and Emily came in.

Eva, opened her eyes and saw that the other three agents were just as tired as she.

" How?" She asked sitting up straight in her chair, focused on her "Brother".

" Well we have a name" Reid said focusing on Eva " Brian Rice, Garcia's working on getting us information."

" Well the only way I can think of getting think Unsub to contact us is" JJ said shrugging " Pinning his murders on a different guy."

" It has worked many times" Derek said with a sigh.

" Okay I'll get right on it" JJ said nodding and leaving the room.

" Isn't it a bad idea to agitate the Unsub, couldn't he become more violent?" Eva asked having a bad feeling about what they where going to do.

" No it just makes them angry, and when they call in, we trace them and find them" Hotch said, nodding reassuringly at Eva.

"okay" Eva said " You guys have been doing this longer then I have, I have to trust you."

* * *

**:) R&R please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Standing outside the Hidalgo police station, the whole BAU team was waiting for the press to assemble in their places, and to give the… wrong… profile.

In the blistering Hidalgo sun, Eva still had a bad feeling about this. What if people let their guard down to the type of men that where in the right profile, and upped their guard on the ones that didn't fit the right profile? Or if the Unsub became more violent and went on a killing spree? The whole team was confident that this would work, but Eva still wasn't sure.

JJ began the press conference.

" For the past number of months Hidalgo police has been plagued with a serial killer, who has been killing women. These woman have no apparent connection" _lie number one _Eva thought " These killings are at random, and are very, primitive comparing it to other, more prolific serial killers" _lie number two. _" This Unsub, or unknown subject is a black male between thirty and forty" _lie number three _" who has a very low IQ and is not athletic at all" JJ was a pro at giving this type of profile while the others stood serious behind her.

" Please keep a look out for this sort of person" JJ was saying when Eva tuned back in.

When the press conference was over the team went back to the small conference to wait for the angry Unsub to call.

An hour went by…Nothing.

Two hours…Nothing.

Three hours…Nothing.

Eva, Reid, Hotch ,Gideon, JJ, Emily , and Derek, all sat around the small oak table, waiting…. Waiting.

" I don't think it worked" Eva said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

" Why?" Derek said frustrated " It always works!"

" I don't know" Hotch said " Well, if there is anything the night officers will let us know, lest get some rest."

" Yes please" Emily said jumping up out of her chair, grabbing her ready bag, and turned " Anyone else coming?'

" I am" Eva said, standing up, walking past Reid and poking him in the back.

" Wake up" She laughed " We can go sleep in beds Reid."

" Beds? Beds? What are these beds you speak of?" Reid asked in a sarcastic voice.

" Okay agents" Hotch said " Let's all get some well deserved sleep, and regroup in six hours." With that he got up, grabbed his ready bag, and walked out of the room.

All the agents stood and walked of the small conference room, to the black SUV's and took the short drive to their temporary home.

* * *

_How dare they, _He thought, _calling my work primitive, liars, all of them liars! _Getting up off the sofa, he went to the kitchen. Anger lead him to drink, he was a good man he told himself, but he need the occasional… daily drink. The news broadcast was still, the voice of the blonde, _Jennifer_, he said, loathing the very name. Pulling out a large can of beer, he went back to the couch, and took a long swig. Looking at the TV screen again, he recognized someone on the platform behind _Jennifer. _Eva Reyes. One of his first cases. That must have been a good, 10 or 12 years ago. When he was happy, married, and had a successful job as a Rehab counsellor. Her case had touched him so much, he remembered every detail about her case, the cutting, how smart she was, how much she hated him lying to her_. How could she do this, _He thought, _after all I did for her_, _all women are the same, you help them then, boom! They stab you in the back. I will punish her. _

When he looked t the calendar on the wall, a smile crept unto his face. _The eighth, perfect, _He thought. _Tomorrow she'll know who Brian Rice really is, _He said, squeezing the can so tight it broke in his hand.

* * *

At 6:05 in the morning Eva was the first agent awake. She had been cursed with a built in alarm that made her wake up at 6:00 or 6: 30 am . She got up, took a long shower, dried her hair, pulled it into a pony tail, and changed into a clean change of clothes. After she was done and sitting on her bed, Eva looked at the clock… 7:00. She grabbed her ready bag and lap top and left her room.

" Hey!" Reid said, closing the door of the hotel room next to hers.

" Hey, whoa I thought I was the only one up this early." Eva said shutting her door, and turning to walk to the elevator with Reid.

"Ha, no I wake up pretty early too." He said with a small smile.

" Well might as well get some breakfast, while the others wake up." Eva said, walking into the small breakfast area.

" Might as well.." Reid said watching her.

Reid and Eva sat down to a small breakfast of a bagel, and orange and the hotels special wake me up coffee.

By the time the other agents had gotten down to the lobby, Reid and Eva where on their second cup of coffee.

"we good morning early birds!" Morgan said grabbing a donut, orange, and a cup of coffee.

" Morning Derek.." Eva and Reid said at the same time.

" I'm going to the SUV to drop off my lap top before I forget it here." Eva said, standing up.

" That's you, you and your scatter brain-ness" Derek said making a face at the last word.

" Derek that is not a word" JJ laughed.

" Want me to go with you?" Reid asked.

" No, no" Eva said " I'll just drop off my bags and be back."

Eva walked out of the hotel and turned to the back side of it, and stopped short of the first SUV. Standing next to the first SUV was a tall, skinny, white male. Eva recognized him from the picture… Brian Rice.

" You called my work primitive" He said walking towards her.

" Umm… we need you to contact us" Eva said fumbling with her gun strapped to her side.

" Don't" He said shooting a look at her hand " I just want to talk, you could have done it differently, with more grace, but no you decided to do it like that… spreading lies and nonsense about my work, but what if I went around talking about your past."

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked, wishing she had something to call her team with.

" You grew up in Chicago, you we're very smart, top of your class, honours student, you even skipped a few grades, till your family was killed in a fire, and you bounced around from foster home to foster home, you began hurting yourself with anything… nails, glass, rocks, stones, anything you could get your hands on till someone found out. You where put in a rehab facility, where you met Derek Morgan, who was your like your saving light." As he talked he walked in a circle, like he wasn't talking to her, like he was talking to himself.

" You got into the FBI, and what do you do first?" He asked "Stand quietly in the background, while you and others lie!" He said anger in his face.

" I'm sorry I didn't want-" Eva tried to speak but….

" SHUT UP! DON'T SAY YOU ARE SORRY! YOU ARE NOT SORRY YOU DON'T CARE!" He yelled, pulling out a small revolver from his jacket pocket. Pointing the gun at her, he focused and said:

"So dawn goes down to day…"

_God, please help me, _was the last thing Eva thought.

* * *

" Eva's taken a long time don't you think, mayb-" Reid stopped mid sentence. Two small popping sounds came from the direction of the parking lot.

" Was that a gun?" Derek asked, blood draining from his face " Was that a gun?"

All five agents bolted up out of there seats, and ran out to the side of the building.


End file.
